Here We Are
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: L/S Lilo and Stitch feigned a wedding to pass time. Though the ceremony was fake, their feelings were genuine.


Here We Are

Summary: Lilo and Stitch faked marriage when they were younger just out of boredom. The wedding was insincere, but their feelings were genuine. L/S

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch

The song lyrics belong to me. I made them up. I always feel my work is unprofessional when I use songs by someone else unless they really define the moment. But, I made one up and I'm calling it Here I Am.

Oh, btw, even if it's late, merry Christmas! And… hope everyone here had a merry Christmas!

A ring is a mere piece of jewelry. It has no meaning, no special reasoning behind it. Usually, it is there for looks, for style. A way to make people covet your fortune. A wedding ring symbolizes more. It is not worn for looks, or there to provoke envy. It is to show your eternal love for your partner. When your soul combines with another and you can't possibly think of yourself wearing this ring for anyone else but that one person. Your soul mate.

Lilo cradled her face in her hands as she pondered what a wedding should like. She always pictured weddings a pure white, with deep red roses as a bocae. The women adorned in smooth gowns of pristine white. The men looking stunning in their black tux with white undershirt. The bride gracing the aisle with her elegance. Her eyes shining with mirth at the handsome man in front of her, one who would take her hand.

She never been one for sappy love movies. Lilo always preferred the gnarly beasts with their fangs coated in blood. However, she was becoming a teenager, just on the brink of fourteen. It was natural for her to daydream of when that special someone intrudes her life and steals her heart.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she failed to notice her best friend climbing through the dome window. It was only when she felt a tap on her shoulder, that she whirled around to acknowledge his presence. She smiled at him once her frantic heart beat slowed down.

"Stitch! Don't sneak up on me like that! I'll have the flesh eating zombie come after you!" She admonished.

Stitch shrugged. "Naga mockcheeka fault! Lilo sighing and smiling! Naga notice meega! Isa Lilo fault!"

"Is not!"

"Isa! Gaba Lilo thinking? Keoni?"

Lilo went to whack him on the arm. Stitch's smug smirk faded and cackled as Lilo vehemently protested. Stitch plopped down on the bed next to her then laid back. Lilo stared at him, resisting the tempting urge to touch him. Her fingers began to creep towards his body without her knowledge and she found herself stroking his stomach.

Stitch grinned and chuckled. He went to halt her ministrations with his hand. Lilo however began to feel playful after discovering her friend's sensitive spot. She pinned him down and proceeded tickling him. Stitch writhed underneath her, his warnings falling on deaf ears.

"Lilo asked for it!"

He cried then before Lilo could blink, he had her underneath him. His hands dove for her sides and Lilo helplessly screamed for mercy. Stitch only stopped when he heard Nani's voice from downstairs to keep quieter. The cranky woman complained she bared a terrible headache and loud noises were only making it worse.

Lilo gingerly pushed him off and he once again, flopped down on the bed.

"Bored?" Lilo questioned.

"Ih."

"You want to play a game?"

"Naga."

Lilo bit her lip, then replied. "How about a pretending game?"

Stitch opened his eyes to show his interest. "Ih. Pretending fun."

"How about… a pretend wedding?"

"Gaba?" He sat up. "Who marry?"

Lilo blushed. "Me and you. But only pretending! Not real."

Stitch hung his head as his posture drooped. "Ih. Stitch… like idea."

"Cool! We'll have to get guests, find rings, and you know. Make the whole thing up!"

Stitch nodded. "Ih. Okitaka!"

_ _ _

The wedding only took three weeks to plan. Three weeks of creating an alter out of discarded picket fences. They hung an old wreath he and Lilo made together with white roses entwined within the twigs. They laid out a pale blue blanket as an aisle, and dotted it with flower petals they picked from a field. Their guests were Lilo's stuffed animals, with Scrump witnessing the moment in the front row.

Stitch stood in front of the makeshift alter. He was thrilled Lilo didn't make him wear a tux. Instead, she allowed him to wear a loose-fitting black shirt. That was more comfortable than those tight suits men had to wear on their wedding day. He stopped fidgeting at the soft melody emitting from the speaker of the boom box.

Not only was it futile for them to locate the actual bridal song, but they also felt it was unneeded. However, according to Lilo, the romantic setting required music. Therefore, she chose to play a love song she heard from Victoria that made her fall in love. That exact song was playing now, and Stitch was soothed by a woman's beautiful voice and charming melody.

_Here I am_

_Standing before you_

He looks up at the slightest whiff of her scent. He stares at her figure cloaked in a shabby dress. The color fading and appearing unattractive. Her hair hanging in a black downpour. She hadn't even bothered to brush out all the tangles. He looked at her eyes, and felt his heart jump at her alive brown eyes. A silly smile adorned her face as she took slow strides towards the alien.

_Daddy walks me down the aisle_

_and gives me to you_

She reaches the alter, her gaze still locked with his. The eternal darkness in his eyes sent a nervous chill down her spine, and she unknowingly licked her lips. Stitch leaned back, breaking the awkwardness. Lilo moved to stand in front of him, her hands restless at her sides. Stitch remembered the movies Pleakley forced him to watch and swiftly captured her hands in his own.

_And you say_

_Baby you look beautiful today_

_And I am thinking_

"I, Lilo Pelekai, take him, Experiment 626 Stitch, to be my lawfully wedded husband. And I will cherish him, love him, through sickness and in health. Until death do we part."

Stitch shifted from foot to foot. He never really paid attention to those ludicrous movies. The words were lost on him, only the actions remained with him. He tried recalling Lilo's words, but was tongue tied as he spoke.

"Uh, meega Stitch. Take Lilo. Wife. Uh, cherish and love… uh… death naga part. Ih?" He held her hands tighter as he saw the upturn of her lips and a giggle fighting to burst from her mouth.

_Here I am_

_Ready to start my whole life with you_

_Here's my hand_

_Lead me away _

_To the path we've chosen_

_Here's my heart_

_Here's my soul_

_Here I am saying_

_I love you _

_Here I am_

"Stitch, the rings."

Stitch released her hands to turn to the pillow they laid out beside the alter. He removed the lid from the pickle jar and plucked out two makeshift rings. One was made out of a thin piece of aluminum foil twisted together and the other was constructed out of a penny sticking to durable tape.

_Oh and you stare into my eyes_

_I hold on to your hand_

_We say_

_A vow of eternal love_

Stitch captured one of her hands and slid the gleaming ring onto her finger. While he licked her arm swiftly, Lilo grabbed the other ring containing the penny. He offered her his hand and watched as she slid the pedestrian object onto his finger. She tilted her gaze to stare at him, and their fingers slowly entwined.

_Then I feel your kiss_

_And now…_

"Now what?" Stitch questioned.

Lilo blushed. "This is usually the part… when they kiss."

"Naga!" Stitch reeled back. "Naga! Kissing bleh!"

Lilo folded her arms to express her disapproval. "What do you mean! Kissing isn't disgusting. It's a way to show love, affection."

"Naga! Kissing naga bootifa!"

"How do you know? I bet you never kissed anyone before."

"Angel."

"You only licked her! I bet you never lip-locked before the break up."

"Ih, never."

"Then stop being so judgmental, you were the same way about love before you met Angel."

"True."

_Here I am_

_Ready to start my whole life with you_

_Here's my hand_

_Lead me away_

_To the path we've chosen_

_Here's my heart_

_Here's my soul_

_Here I am saying_

_I love you_

"You'll never know what kissing is like until you try it."

"Naga. Meega no like kissing!"

"You mean you're afraid to kiss someone?"

"Ih… Naga! Naga know!"

Lilo stepped forward and grabbed his arms. She made them circle her waist and she pressed herself even closer. Stitch let his arms dangle lifelessly around her small figure, but he was immersed in her eyes.

_I am here to be your comfort_

_Your sanctuary_

_I am here to be here for you_

_Giving you all of me_

_Showing you my love the best I can_

_Show me now…_

_Show me now!_

Wordlessly, Lilo leaned to touch her mouth with his. Stitch froze for a moment as his best friend, the girl he knew since he was a child, the one who stood by his side, kissed him. Just like he saw on the movies. Or when Nani and David attacked each other when they felt the need to relieve their tension.

However, this was different. The kisses he's seen in the movies were so passionate. The people were practically sucking off each other's faces. Their hands groped everywhere they could touch like their hormones were on fire and their partner is the water to extinguish that fire. Like they were using each other to satisfy their needs and not reveling in the love they were conveying.

Lilo's kiss contrasted drastically from those ravaging couples. Her lips pressed against his firmly, yet not forcibly. She wasn't pushing herself closer against him, but granted him space. She allowed him to decide if he wanted to continue or pull away. Stitch couldn't believe what these other couples are missing out on by completely devouring each other. It was even more marvelous to just stop and feel. Feel soft lips against his own, the faint embrace, no tongues and no roaming hands seeking a desirable place.

Lilo detached her lips from his when she found he wasn't responding. As she opened her eyes, she noticed his stare was different. His ebony eyes gleamed with newfound desire. The passion she felt before stirred again within her. She strengthened her grip around his neck and was pleased as he held her firmly.

He licked his lips and leaned in. Lilo accepted his kiss by eliminating the no longer needed space and pouring all of her feelings into that passionate embrace.

_You are here_

_You are ready to start a new life with me_

A crowd stands in an uproar of cheers as the now matured couple combined. Lilo, in her wedding gown and Stitch in his tuxedo, announced through the dancing of their lips they were a married couple. Stitch bent to sweep the young woman off her feet and carried her away, leading an influx of teary-eyed guests to the reception.

_Give me your hand_

_Let us lead each other_

_Down the path we have chosen_

Husband and wife came home once the reception was done. Once again, Lilo was escorted by her new husband as he lifted her the moment she stepped out of the limo. He laid her down on the couch and immediately encased her body with his. Their lips found each other as they relished in the moment of being husband and wife.

_Baby I have given you my heart_

_My soul_

_Now I need to hear you say_

_You love me_

_And that you are here_

Lilo pushed him away, much to his confusion. "Hold on. I want to show you something."

Stitch nodded and let her leave the room. He proceeded with removing his unbearable clothing just as she entered again, carrying a box. She sat next to him and popped the lid open. There, was their feigned rings from years before.

"Lilo kept them?"

"Of course. And I want you to put my ring on my finger and I'll do the same for you."

Giggling as though they were children again, feigning a wedding to kill the boredom, they each slipped each other's rings on their fingers. Then their vows from their fake wedding and their genuine wedding were sealed with a loving kiss.

_Here we are…_


End file.
